Elle,Lui et Celui qui lui a rendu le sourire
by Valalyeste
Summary: Que dire de cet OS,je l'ai voulu surprenant,donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.


**_Elle _**

Tu tiens là me fixant d'un regard devant lequel je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir. De longs mois se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois où j'ai senti sur moi la brûlure de tes yeux. Des mois que ma peau n'a eu de cesse de crier son besoin de vibrer sous tes caresses. Des mois que ma bouche assoiffée a imploré tes baisés qui la désaltèreraient. Pourtant j'ai survécu à ton départ, aujourd'hui un autre a su guérir mon cœur que tu avais brisé en fuyant loin de moi. Sans un mot je détourne mon regard du tien pour le fixer sur lui.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_Lui _**

Hermione, la douce mélodie de ton prénom ne réussit pas à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, je me contente de te fixer avec envie. Oh oui avec envie, cette envie qui ne m'a jamais quittée malgré les mois et la distance que j'ai vainement tenté d'établir pour mon salut, pour notre salut. Toutes ces nuits loin de toi ont été une torture sans nom, rien ne m'avait préparé à ce que j'ai vécu auprès de toi pendant ces quelques semaines où prisonnier de tes amis, tu as su percer cette glace qui enserrait mon cœur depuis si longtemps. Tu ignoras les insultes et les sarcasmes, petit à petit tu as abattu chacune de mes défenses mettant mon âme à nue. Tu fus témoin des larmes de mon repentir, tu as tenté de les convaincre eux aussi que je n'étais pas celui que l'on pouvait croire. Peine perdue ma courageuse Gryffondor, tes amis ne voyaient en moi que le mal distillé à leur encontre depuis tant d'année. Ils ne voulaient revenir sur leur jugement, j'étais condamné. Une semaine, il ne me restait plus qu'une semaine avant qu'ils ne livrent mon âme aux détraqueurs. Tu as encore plaidé ma cause les larmes pour seules armes, ces larmes qui ont eu raison de moi, raison de nous. La veille de l'exécution tu es venue à moi tremblante. Tu ne voulais pas que cela se termine ainsi. C'est ton cœur en offrande que j'ai accepté avec un sentiment de joie immense, puis la volupté de ton corps. A cet instant là, je su que la mort pouvait bien m'emporter plus rien ne me donnerait plus de bonheur que celui auquel tu me faisais goûter. J'étais le premier à profaner le temple de douceur qu'est ton corps, tu fus la première, la seule, l'unique à découvrir mon cœur et à le lier à tout jamais à toi. Lorsque les premiers rayons de l'aube effleurèrent ton doux visage, tu t'es levée, j'ai voulu te retenir, mais tu m'as fait signe que nous n'avions plus le temps. Doucement tu m'as murmuré que nous devions partir avant qu'ils ne viennent, je ne comprenais pas. Pourtant je t'ai suivi silencieusement, alors que nous quittions la geôle qui me servait d'appartement depuis des semaines. Tu m'avouas ne pas vouloir me perdre et que pour cela tu voulais partir avec moi. Par Merlin, si tu savais combien ses mots ont été merveilleux, mais je n'ai souhaité faire de toi une fugitive même si quelque chose en moi égoïstement le désirait ardemment. T'avoir auprès de moi pour toujours était un rêve que je caressais, mais que je ne pouvais permettre. Te mener vers les ténèbres de la fuite aurait causé la destruction de ta lumière. Je t'ai embrassée, de mes lèvres sur les tiennes c'est toute mon âme et tout mon amour que je voulais te laisser avant de te renvoyer vers tes amis. Chaque perles d'eau qui ruisselaient sur ton doux visage furent comme des poignards qui s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans mon cœur, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à te voir dépérir en me suivant. Ta raison a fini par emporter la partie, mais avant de voir nos chemins se séparer tu exigeas de moi une dernière faveur en me rendant ma baguette. Tu ne perçues pas l'horreur que cela m'inspira de devoir obtempérer. Lancer un sort suffisamment puissant pour que ma fuite ne soit pas considérée comme une trahison envers la cause que tu défendais auprès de tes amis. Exiger de moi que je te moleste, alors que je n'avais envie que de te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois avant de disparaître à tout jamais de ta vie. Tu insistas tant que je finis par t'obéir la mort dans l'âme. « Endoloris ! » ai-je crié. Ton corps que j'avais serré avec tant d'amour cette nuit là chuta et commença à se tordre sous la douleur que je t'infligeais. Ta bouche que j'avais goûtée avec tant de délice ne laissa échapper aucune plainte, mes yeux qui jusqu'à ce jour n'avaient versé de larme pour personne le firent pour toi mon amour en lisant le « je t'aime » qui se dessina sur tes lèvres avant que tu ne sombres dans l'inconscience. « Je t'aime », je te l'ai avoué sans que tu ne puisses jamais l'entendre.

Je te fixe encore, quand finalement tu détournes ton regard du mien pour le fixer sur lui. Tant d'amour, je lis tant d'amour dans ton regard sur lui que j'en suis tout retourné.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_Elle _**

Je quitte la pièce avec celui qui a su panser mes plaies, je perçois ton hésitation à me suivre, je l'ignore et poursuis mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre. Je m'installe confortablement sur mon lit et commence à défaire lentement les boutons de mon chemisier. Je sens son impatience grandissante, je lui souris, dépose un baisé sur le front pour le rapprocher de ce qu'il attend depuis quelques minutes déjà. Mon corps s'embrase et une douce chaleur envahi mon cœur quand ses lèvres se posent sur mon sein découvert.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_Celui qui lui a rendu le sourire. _**

Tu sembles différente, je l'ai senti dès qu'il a franchi le seuil de notre maison. C'est de lui que tu n'as cessé de me parler depuis que je suis près de toi. Il est celui que tu as aimé au point d'avoir presque trahi tes amis. Après quelques minutes à vous fixer silencieusement, tu détournes ton attention de lui pour moi. Toujours silencieusement nous nous rendons dans ta chambre. Je t'observe le regard gourmand, tu m'embrasses sur le front en m'attirant sur ton sein dévoilé. Lentement ta main derrière ma nuque tu guides ma bouche vers la pointe dressée uniquement pour moi. Mes yeux plongés dans les tiens, je ne saisis pas immédiatement cette chair annonce de satisfaction pour l'être que je suis. Je le saisis enfin de mes lèvres goulues, tu frissonnes puis laisses échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Ta main gauche maintient toujours délicatement ma nuque pour que je ne laisse échapper ton sein. Ton autre main redessine les traits de mon visage avec amour. C'est si bon, j'aime ce contacte étroit entre nous, je m'accroche à cette étoffe que tu n'as pas entièrement quittée, elle est douce, mais pas autant que la peau que mon autre main pince et malaxe doucement. Mes lèvres enserrent entièrement l'auréole brune, elles se pressent avec force pendant que ma langue caresse avec avidité la pointe qui assouvit la faim qui me tenaillait depuis que cet homme était entré. Alors que mes yeux commencent à se fermer de plaisir, je te sens te tendre ce qui me fait les rouvrir. Il est là, je perçois sa présence dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il nous observe, délicatement tu me caresses les cheveux pour que ne je détourne pas mon attention de ce que je suis en train de faire. J'entends ton cœur qui s'accélère quand ses pas se rapprochent de nous. Je me détache de ton sein pour te fixer du regard, mais tes yeux sont levés vers lui, tu lui souris avec tendresse. Il se penche vers toi et pose ses lèvres sur les tiennes, j'ai le sentiment que tu m'oublies, alors je commence à m'agiter, ma bouche dessine une moue de mécontentement. Tu ris en me demandant de me calmer que ce n'est rien, puis tu refermes ton chemisier sous mon regard courroucé. De quel droit se permet-il de nous interrompre, je n'avais pas fini. Ton étreinte autour de moi se fait plus lâche, tu m'éloignes de ton corps. Tu te lèves vers cet homme qui te prend dans ses bras. Non tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est moi que tu aimes. J'ai beau lancer des regards noirs à cet homme qui m'éloigne de toi, rien n'y fait. Il sourit en me regardant. Il glisse quelque chose à ton oreille en me fixant, tu ris. Puisque rien n'y fait je me tais et me contente de vous observer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_Lui _**

Je la suis du regard quand elle quitte la pièce sans un regard, sans un mot pour moi. Un combat se joue en moi, je ne sais si elle m'a totalement pardonné son abandon. Une part de moi ressent le besoin de les suivre, mais l'autre craint qu'elle ne me repousse. Le courage n'a jamais été l'apanage de ma maison, même si pour me racheter aux yeux du monde sorcier, j'ai œuvré dans l'ombre à la chute de celui qui avait asservi toute ma famille et qui avait tenter de faire de moi un criminel. Le survivant a plaidé ma cause lors de mon procès, je sais qu'il l'a fait pour elle. Elle qu'il a toujours considérée comme plus qu'une amie. J'ai cru quand il me parlait d'elle qu'il en était amoureux. Mais au cours des ses visites à Azkaban, j'ai finalement compris quel lien s'était tissé entre eux. Ce lien allait au-delà de l'amitié, c'était bien de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, mais un amour pur, un amour fraternel que les épreuves traversées ont rendu indestructible. Il m'avoua savoir pour la trahison d'Hermione, mais que la connaissant, il n'avait pu se résoudre à la juger. C'est pourquoi, il avait tût les circonstances de mon évasion. C'était lui qui l'avait retrouvée inconscience, c'est à lui qu'elle avait confié son amour pour leur ennemi. Ainsi, c'était pour elle qu'il se battait en me défendant devant tous ceux qui n'avaient que l'envie de me voir périr. C'est pour elle qu'il a lancé un ultimatum à celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Devant son acharnement à me défendre, j'ai eu peur. Je me suis senti indigne de l'amour qu'elle m'avait offert et que selon Potter, elle chérissait plus que tout. Une fois libéré, Potter m'a fait jurer de ne pas la faire souffrir. La faire souffrir, telle n'est pas mon intention. C'est ainsi que j'arrivai devant sa demeure accompagné de Potter. « Une surprise de taille t'attends Malefoy. » Me dit-il avant de me laisser seul. Une surprise, c'est bien ce qui m'attendait lorsque je pénétrai dans son salon, elle n'était pas seule.

Cela fait quelques minutes qu'elle s'est retirée, je prends la direction qu'elle a empruntée. Mes pas me guident vers sa chambre. Je m'arrête figé sur le pas de la porte devant la vision qu'ils m'offrent tous les deux. Elle le maintient étroitement pendant que lui semble dévorer avec avidité ce sein que j'ai tenu il y a quelques mois. Son visage dégage une telle plénitude que j'en suis tout retourné. Lentement je m'approche d'eux. Elle vient de se rendre compte de ma présence, elle lève son regard vers moi. Lui semble aussi avoir perçu ma présence derrière lui, car il se détache d'elle cherchant son regard. Elle le calme en caressant sa tête, puis elle l'éloigne d'elle pour se revêtir. Alors qu'il repose l'air mécontent sur le lit, elle se lève vers moi. Mon cœur dans ma poitrine bat à tout rompre, des mois que je rêve d'elle, que ses lèvres m'obsèdent. Je romps la distance entre nous pour m'en emparer. Malgré les délices qui s'emparent de moi, je me redresse pour fixer celui qui occupait ses bras il y a quelques minutes encore. Il me fixe d'un regard noir, je ne résiste pas au besoin de lui dire ce qu'il me fait penser. Ma remarque la fait rire, ce qui ne semble pas de son goût à lui vu la moue rageuse qu'il affiche.

« Je t'aime Hermione. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_Celui qui lui a rendu le sourire. _**

Nan mais ça va pas. Il n'a pas le droit de lui dire. C'est moi qu'elle aime. Il est hors de question qu'il me vole son amour. D'où il sort celui là ? Elle est entièrement à moi. Tu es à moi, dis lui je t'en pris. Ce n'est pas vrai, elle le croit. Je t'en prie ne le laisse pas t'enlever, j'ai besoin de toi.

« Je t'aime moi. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_Elle _**

Mon dieu, il l'a dit. Tu l'as dit.

« Je t'aime Drago. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_Lui _**

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment il se prénommait. » Dis-je en le fixant.

Ses cheveux et ses yeux sont extraordinairement identiques aux miens. Je m'approche de lui, mais il ne l'entend pas de cette façon. Il manifeste bruyamment son mécontentement, obligeant Hermione à le prendre dans ses bras. Par Merlin qu'ils sont beaux ensemble. Mon cœur s'emballe devant ce constat.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_Elle _**

« Mais toi aussi je t'aime mon chéri. Drago, je te présente Joshua. Et vous jeune homme capricieux, je vous présente votre père. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tadam ! Qui a cru que l'autre était un homme ?

J'ai peut-être l'esprit tordu, mais je ne cautionne pas les plans à trois

Bon je reconnais que la fin manque un peu d'inspiration, mais que voulez-vous vu le nombre d'heures de veille qu'affiche mon compteur on peut éventuellement me pardonner

Ce petit OS un petit bonus pour me faire pardonner pour le retard sur mes autres fics en cours.


End file.
